


roimh an gcluiche

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Quidditch
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Is minic a théann Luna chuig cluichí Quidditch de Ginny leis an Holyhead Harpies.





	roimh an gcluiche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pre match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807518) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Is minic a théann Luna chuig cluichí Quidditch de Ginny leis an Holyhead Harpies. Níl spéis mhór aici sa spórt, ach go bhfaca sé a leannán go bhfuil sí sásta go leor chun neamhaird a dhéanamh de cé chomh leadránach is atá sé. Fuair sí ann níos luaithe ná Ginny, agus lasann a súile nuair a fheiceann sí í.

"Luna!" Deir Ginny de réir mar a dhéanann sí barróg uirthi, ansin í a phógadh, le go leor grá, agus an oiread sin riachtanas.

"Beidh tú iontach," geallúintí Luna.

Claonadh Ginny roimh phógadh í arís, buaileann a gcuid beola go fíochmhar. "Is dóigh liom, leanbh, ach caithfidh mé dul. " Luann Luna gan focal sula bhfágann sí.

Buaileann Cláirsigh Holyhead an lá sin.


End file.
